


樱与茶

by KNight_e



Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:55:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22241422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KNight_e/pseuds/KNight_e
Summary: abo 双b向！茶香赫x樱花海赫海+海赫！！有点虐 有点甜 还有点黄🌝祝食用愉快🌝
Kudos: 4





	樱与茶

“东海，我们在一起吧...”

李东海举着酒杯的手停在半空中，眼里充满不可思议。李赫宰见状，只好又重复一遍。

“我说，我们在一起吧。”

“...认真的？”

“当然了！...不愿意...？”

李东海无言，喝了口红酒，起身饶过李赫宰。李赫宰本来就没抱太大希望，毕竟两人的过往太尴尬，可当真的面对对方的拒绝是，心里也很不是滋味。失落之后的下一秒，李赫宰突然被李东海从背后抱住。

“东...”

李东海吻上了李赫宰，把那句没来得及说出口的呼唤硬生生堵了回去。温暖的红酒伴着樱花的花香被注入李赫宰的口腔。喉结上下滚动，苦涩混着香醇充斥着李赫宰的大脑，一点点夺走他的理智。酒饮尽的瞬间，李赫宰捉住了李东海柔软的舌头，像是含住了一块糖果。

李赫宰的吻毫无侵略性，仅是满满的爱意而已，李东海觉得自己像是坠入一团巨大柔软的棉花糖中。也只有beta的吻会如此温柔。两人用舌尖勾勒着对方嘴唇的轮廓，即使呼吸变得急促也贪婪得不愿分离。

......

李东海不知道自己已经多久没有如此动情的吻了。与李赫宰同居前，他混迹于各种酒吧夜店迪厅，beta的身份倒成了他的资本。发情期暴虐索要着他身体的alpha和欲火焚身哀求着的omega他都满足过，在别人身上留下大片的吻痕，亦或是被别人留下大片的吻痕。

beta本不会轻易动情，李东海也一样。下身的欲望没那么难控制，自己也不是对性爱成瘾的人。至于和这些酒吧里的人厮混在一起，用他自己的话说，是为了忘却而自甘堕落。

他从未告诉过李赫宰自己有多爱他，一见钟情绝不是虚假的故事。慢慢的相知相熟，倒那次醉酒后两人坦诚相见，李东海以为自己终于得到了李赫宰，第二天一早身边却空无一人，手机上收到的一大段信息在屏幕上显得格外刺眼，房间里属于李赫宰的淡淡的茶香与李东海对李赫宰的爱一同散去。

......

李赫宰起身抱起李东海进了卧室，两人陷进柔软的床里。李赫宰修长的手指解开李东海衬衫的扣子，在白皙的胸口落下几个粉红色的吻痕。信息素在房间里铺开，茶香混着花香，清新的味道此刻充满了暧昧。明明下身已经涨得发痛，李赫宰还是耐着性子给李东海润滑，而李东海却故意火上浇油，大张着双腿邀请李赫宰进入。李赫宰没理由再客气，刚试探着插入，被紧致包裹的快感就冲昏了他的头脑。突然的入侵让李东海也难以自制，发出了软绵绵的一声呻吟。

“嗯...赫宰...”

李赫宰来了兴致，不疾不徐地抽插着，穴口向外渗出透明的液体，粉嫩的肠壁外翻着，终于在下一刻，李赫宰找到了那个敏感点，随后便是不断的冲击。李东海此时像个贪心的猫儿，两条长腿环住李赫宰的腰肢，不断索要着亲吻。随着李赫宰的节奏，李东海的下体轻拍着李赫宰的小腹，前端渗出的粘腻星星点点的留在了李赫宰轮廓分明的腹肌上。

李赫宰从嘴唇吻到锁骨，轻柔的吻让李东海意乱情迷，樱花花香毫无节制地散发着，李东海同时也沉迷在李赫宰的茶香中。李赫宰腾出一只手握住李东海滚烫的下体开始撸动，在李东海愈演愈烈的娇喘声中，两人同时射了出来。李赫宰的小腹上一片白浊，李东海的体内则一片温热。

李赫宰在浴室里放好水，抱着李东海一起去洗澡。温暖包裹着两人大汗淋漓的身体，信息素也不再收敛。李东海笑称李赫宰泡了一浴缸的茶，李赫宰却说着茶上还飘着几片落下来的樱花。

两人一度无言，李东海紧紧依偎在李赫宰怀里，不知不觉竟落了泪。怀里人儿小声的啜泣可吓坏了李赫宰，连忙帮着擦眼泪，却忘记自己双手湿漉漉的，把李东海的脸蛋越擦越花。

“东海啊...海海...？”

“赫宰...你是我的...你是我的...”

“乖啊...以后永远都是你的好不好？”

李东海闻言又吻了上来，李赫宰也温柔的回应，可李东海却像着了魔一样疯狂侵略着，李赫宰被吻得快要窒息，可李东海的手也不安分了起来，撸动着李赫宰的分身，又慢慢向后穴移动。

“东海...不行...”

趁着喘气的间隙，李赫宰好不容易说出句话，却被李东海用红红的眼睛瞪着。

“不是说是我的了吗...”

李赫宰不回应，想把从刚才开始就跨坐在自己身上的李东海抱下来，却突然被李东海用信息素压了一下。樱花香突然浓郁得让人喘不过气，爱人的信息素刺激着李赫宰，下身再次挺立，后穴竟也不自觉的渴望着李东海的进入。

李东海全然不顾两人身处水中，手指开拓了几下后便全力插入，九浅一深的节奏被他完全抛到脑后，像之前满足那些发情的omega一样疯狂抽插着，浴室是满是哗啦哗啦的水声，地上被溅满了水渍。

“东海...东海...不行...啊...”

李赫宰胡乱挥动着无处安放的手，李东海已经找到了他的敏感点疯狂撞击，自己放肆地喘着，叫着，呼唤着爱人的名字，嗓子几乎要干哑。被压迫的茶香四溢，临近失去理智的边缘。

李东海一手抓住李赫宰纤细的手腕，在白皙的皮肤上留下红色的指印，另一只手狠狠揉弄着李赫宰的下体，又深深吻住李赫宰，一句呻吟也无法发出。

“赫宰之前在钟云哥身下是不是也叫得这么好听？”

李东海冷冰冰的问着，却不忘停下身下的动作。他怕了，他怕李赫宰又一次会在早上醒来之后离开自己，他怕李赫宰又会跑到国外和一个alpha在一起。他只能狠狠索取，能索取多少就索取多说，他不知道这茶香还能留多久。

李赫宰被快感冲晕了头脑，哪里会细想李东海问了什么问题，只能用呜咽声回应。又一次高潮，射精，两人止不住的喘息。李赫宰回过神来，才发现李东海刚才问了什么问题。

“东海...我和钟云哥其实...”

......

李赫宰不知道怎么解释，他知道自己如果再多说，李东海免不了又要抱着自己痛哭。自己从前爱着李东海却不敢说，眼看着要和打小一起长大的金钟云一起去国外留学，李赫宰也不敢告诉李东海，直到两人借着酒劲儿把自己的第一次交给对方，李赫宰也没能给李东海一个交待。

他逃避了。他不知道怎么面对李东海，选择了和自己最厌恶的狗血电视剧里渣男一样的做法，在枕边人熟睡的时候离开。李东海没找他，李赫宰不辞而别，自己为什么还要自讨没趣。他知道关于李赫宰的事，又要极力控制自己不去想他，直到他看见李赫宰和金钟云牵手的合照。

有alpha帮着，李赫宰自然顺风顺水。久而久之，李东海渐渐淡去，金钟云则慢慢在李赫宰心里留下痕迹。两人也做了情侣间该做的事，不过自始至终都是金钟云主动。

“赫宰，分手吧。”

“...？”

“你心里住着个人。我抢不过他。”

李赫宰独自一人茫然地回了国。下了飞机竟在机场看到李东海。

“回来了啊...”

“...回来了...”

“男朋友呢？”

“分手了。”

“...回家？”

“回家。”

“...回我家吧...？”

“......”

李赫宰哭了。李东海第一次见李赫宰哭。从进李东海家门的那一刻就哭得撕心裂肺。李东海给他单独整理了间房间，说是让李赫宰静一静，却又在半夜溜进李赫宰的房间，抱住了李赫宰。

樱花香是李赫宰的安神良药。两人的同居关系就这么不明不白地开始了，偶尔住住李赫宰家，偶尔住住李东海家。李赫宰理着自己的思绪，想着李东海和金钟云对于自己到底是什么样的存在。

......

混酒吧夜店的事情李东海本藏得很好，他不想让李赫宰知道自己堕落的样子，谁曾想今天李赫宰不知道从哪里翻出来半包自己都忘记的烟，自己就只能一五一十地说出来。两人一直到晚饭前都没说话。

晚饭时候，李东海破天荒地开了瓶红酒。要是借着酒劲儿他都没办法说出自己想要李赫宰，那可能就再也没机会了。手举着酒杯，刚准备一饮而尽，听到李赫宰一句话。

“东海，我们在一起吧...”

让你等了这么久，对不起。

“我说，我们在一起吧。”

我不想再错过你了，好不好？

......

两人从浴缸里出来，一起冲了冲身体，带着沐浴露的牛奶味相拥入眠。

不会再懦弱了，不会再错过了。

END.


End file.
